


You Win Some, You Lose Some

by Misskiku



Series: lonashipping week 2020 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lonashipping, Lonashipping Week 2020, mantine surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Lonashipping week 2020Day 6: Emerald GreenMoon challenges Gladion to a mantine surfing race.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: lonashipping week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You Win Some, You Lose Some

The second Moon spotted the Mantine, she shot Gladion a wild grin. A challenge blazed in her eyes. 

"I'll race you!" she declared, and bolted across the hot sand. "Last one there has to pay for lunch!" 

Gladion huffed, hurrying after her. Despite his longer legs, Moon's headstart meant that she leapt onto a Mantine and shot off across the surf before he'd reached the water. 

"That's playing dirty!" Gladion called, urging his Mantine forward. He shifted his weight, lowered his stance and focused on his balance as the Pokemon beneath his feet gained speed. 

Moon's distant laughter trickled through the air. 

"That's what you get for being such a Slowpoke!" 

She was a tiny speck on the waves ahead of him. A figure of confidence, she crouched low on her Mantine and shot up the inside of a towering wave. Moon didn't need wings in order to fly; she took to the sky with a spray of water and an ecstatic laugh. Time slowed for a moment. She hung there, suspended in the air as a dark silhouette framed by dazzling rays of sunlight. Gladion's breath caught at the sight. He held his breath tight in his lungs, gaze fixed on her as she began to fall, until she slid down the wave as a picture of grace. His Mantine swerved to avoid a bobbing Tentacruel, and Gladion swayed on his feet, the rushing water filling his vision for a panicked second. 

He clicked his tongue and focused, pulling his Mantine further up the inside of a wave. Although Moon's skillful tricks and spins were impressive, they also cost her a great deal of speed every time. With care and patience, and making sure he didn't lose himself in her spectacular performances, Gladion slowly began to close the distance between him and Moon. She glanced over her shoulder, grinning breathlessly at him. A sheen of sweat and salt water glistened across her skin. 

Gladion stole his gaze away before his eyes began to wander along her smooth, creamy skin. He definitely wasn't trailing his eyes down her long legs, muscles taught and firm as she balanced. His eyes definitely didn't linger on the stripe of pale skin beneath where her top ended above her hips. And he definitely,  _ most definitely _ wasn't staring at the way her shorts, now drenched with water, clung tightly to the curve of her ass. 

Moon's giggle startled him, and he shot his eyes up to meet hers. The knowing - and devastatingly smug - twinkle in her eyes made Gladion's heart flop.

"Enjoying the view?" she teased, rolling her hips ever-so-slightly in an alluring movement that sent a spear of heat down Gladion's spine. He spluttered, cheeks burning, and didn't see the Wailmer in front of them. 

Moon shot around it expertly with a delighted cackle, Gladion's Mantine forced to skid to a halt. Her laughter faded as she raced off ahead. He watched her go with a heavy, shameful sigh, a muttered curse beneath his breath. 

Talk about playing dirty… 

Gladion continued after her, a renewed drive coursing through his veins. He wasn't going to let her win that easily. She flipped into the air again, and the spray of water sparkled around her like a halo of diamonds. Her laughter was euphoric. An unbidden smile spread across Gladion's face. Her enjoyment, her giddy delight, filled his chest with warmth. He took his chance when she landed another spectacular jump, and coasted around her, using his height on the wave to gain a burst of speed. He heard her gasp as he shot passed, and grinned. 

It wasn't long before she was on his heels, the sandy shore in the distance closing in. They manoeuvred over the waves like two ribbons twirling in the air, close enough to touch, always dancing out of reach. They crisscrossed the surf around Tentacool and Starmie, their wakes intertwining behind them. Smiles flashed between them. Laughter mingled in the salty air. 

Moon's Mantine hit the shallows first. She leapt off with a loud cheer, throwing her hands into the air in celebration. A split second after that, Gladion realised he was coming in too fast. Unbeknownst to Moon, she stepped into his path, and he braced himself with a cry. 

"Get out of the way!" 

Her eyes blew wide. Gladion's Mantine stopped too suddenly, too quickly, and he flew off its back and straight into Moon. They collided with a yelp and a grunt, a burst of pain and a cold splash, as they toppled into the water. 

"Shit, sorry," Gladion hissed through his teeth. He tried to blink through the pain, hearing Moon wince beneath him, and sat up slightly. 

"Who would've thought you were such a sore loser," she scoffed lightly, rubbing her forehead. 

Gladion swept her fringe away, ghosting his fingers across the blooming red mark on her forehead. His own brow throbbed with pain. The shallow surf ebbed around them, and Moon leant on her elbows, propping herself up so she was level with him. 

"Sorry," Gladion apologised again. "Are you okay?" 

She gazed into his eyes. Those gorgeous, emerald green eyes of his, and her expression softened. 

"I am now," she said, reaching up to cup his cheeks with both of her hands. Her thumbs dusted beneath his eyes.

Gladion's lips twitched into a sheepishly smile. "What?" he found himself asking, mesmerised by the way she was looking at him. 

He felt warm beneath her gaze, despite the cold water lapping around them, the breeze sweeping through the air. He couldn't bring himself to move away. To get up out of the water, to pull himself off her, to force this moment to end. 

Her smile melted his heart. 

"Have I ever said how much I love your eyes?" she said quietly, her voice a gentle whisper that swept over his lips. Close enough to feel her breath. To see the speckles of colour in her eyes, knowing she could see the same in his. 

"I… don't know…?" 

He was speechless. Frozen and smouldering beneath her gaze, the heat of her words, and the slow brush of her lips against his. Slow and tender, her eyes never leaving his for even a single second. Their lips had barely touched at all, only a faint, featherlight pressure, but his lips, chapped and dry from the ocean air, tingled. His eyes fluttered, spellbound and dizzy. Again, she kissed him. Gentle and light, letting their lips meld together for a quiet, lingering moment. 

She whispered a sigh between their lips. 

"Beautiful."

Gladion breathed in her words, let them blaze across his lips and fill his veins with liquid fire. He felt her smile into their kiss. 

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." 

A faint murmur, the only sound Gladion could muster in his throat, spilled between them. His mind was addled, enraptured, dizzy. He was lost in her kiss, in the delicate press of her lips against his. Barely there yet intoxicating and overwhelming. 

A heavy wave smacked into them, shattering the moment. Moon shrieked, and they shot to their feet and scrambled towards the sand. Gladion shook his head, wiping the water off his face. 

Their eyes met, a second of giddy realisation passing, before they burst into laughter. It was ridiculous. They were ridiculous. Ridiculous and soaking wet, filled with love and warmth and laughter. Moon's smile brightened, her eyes lingering on his face - no, his eyes - and Gladion knew why. 

He smiled at her in return. She may have won the race, and his heart, but her simple words, that tender moment they'd shared, was better than any prize in the world. 

It was more than enough for him. 


End file.
